


[podfic] Kindred

by reena_jenkins, trufflemores



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Donuts, Episode: s01e18 Worlds Finest, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Superhero Bonding, all that good stuff, reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores/pseuds/trufflemores
Summary: 1.18. Barry and Kara share donuts on a rooftop.





	[podfic] Kindred

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kindred](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464893) by [trufflemores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores/pseuds/trufflemores). 



**Coverartist:**   [ **reena_jenkins**  ](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)  
 ****

 **Warnings:** Fluff, Friendship, Superhero Bonding, Donuts, Family, all that good stuff, Episode: s01e18 Worlds Finest, reaction fic

 **Length:**  00:25:53  
 ****

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SG_F\)%20_Kindred_.mp3) (thanks,[](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/) , for hosting me).


End file.
